


Cabin '08

by LilyRosePotter



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/pseuds/LilyRosePotter
Summary: Lovett's excited for his best friend's wedding. He's less than thrilled that it's held at a summer camp, where he's sharing a cabin with the first boy he ever kissed and the roommate he spent most of his twenties crushing on.





	Cabin '08

**Author's Note:**

> The world is on fire, have some ridiculous idiots in love at a summer camp. 
> 
> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/rilaws/status/1033356875029536770)  
> H/t Katy for the original brainstorming and Sev for helping flesh out "they're stuck how do I make them _move_?"

“You know how you’re my favorite person in the entire world?” Lovett says as they get out of the car.

“You’re not mine,” Dan says instantly, but he takes the duffle bag Lovett is struggling to pull out of the trunk and swings it over his shoulder anyway. “Wait, entire world?”

“Hyperbole is a valid rhetorical device,” Lovett says dismissively, bounding up the steps. They creak. “But my point is, I think you’ve dropped three spots since we drove up.”

“It’s going to be fun,” Dan argues as Lovett pushes open the screen door of the cabin. The _cabin_. “Besides you have to tell me how awesome I am all weekend, groomsman rules.”

“I feel like,” Lovett sits on a bottom bunk with a bounce, “if you wanted unconditional affirmation,” tugs Dan down next to him, “you should have made me best man,” pokes Dan in the ribs.

Dan rolls his eyes and shoves at Lovett’s shoulders. “What happened to ‘if you make me plan this bachelor party it will be full of glitter’?”

“I have a glittery cowboy hat in my bag, do you want it?”

“Fuck off.” Dan grabs him around the waist as he moves to get up and pins him to the bed until they’re both breathless with laughter. “You know I had to have Bob do it.”

“No I’ve been crying every night,” Lovett laughs as they sit up. They’ve been best friends since forever and he’s giving a speech at the reception. He knows Dan loves him.

“Besides, this way my other crybaby friends wouldn’t be hurt when you had the top spot.”

“Mmm,” Lovett agrees. “That’s the only thing that could make this more awkward.” He gestures around the tight cabin with the opportunity to segue back to his original grievance. “Did we really _have_ to all share a cabin? This is going to be the worst weekend of my entire life.”

“You know if you abuse hyperbole…” Dan muses while Lovett glares. “It’s going to be fine. No one’s going to be weird.”

“Says you,” Lovett grumbles as the rumble of tires over gravel warns that the rest of the wedding party is approaching.

 

***

 

It’s not that Lovett’s not excited about this wedding. He is. He’s over the moon with excitement and happiness. He loves Howli and more importantly, Dan loves Howli so so so much. Their wedding is going to be beautiful and wonderful and it isn’t their fault that Lovett is going to die of anxiety and social awkwardness before the weekend is over.

Well, it is all their fault actually.

If Dan didn’t have such fucking shitty taste in friends. If they hadn’t _had_ to get married at the summer camp Howli went to as a kid. If they weren’t one hundred percent inoculated to Lovett’s bullshit.

It’s definitely their fault that he’s stuck spending the weekend in an eight by ten cabin with the rest of the groomsmen. It is probably _not_ their fault that he’s stuck spending the weekend with the first boy he ever kissed and the roommate he’d had an unfortunate crush on for most of their twenties. It’s probably not their fault that said boy and said roommate are possibly actual soulmates.

Probably.

 

***

 

It was so cliched, is the thing.

Lovett was only trying to hide from the flask being passed around the marching band during the last home game of senior year because he, at seventeen, was fundamentally a total square. It wasn’t like there was anything else he wanted to do at a football game, he didn’t even want to be at the football game in the first place.

He wasn’t hiding under the bleachers for Jon fucking Favreau in all his homecoming king glory to appear out of nowhere and get in his space. He wasn’t hiding under the bleachers for Jon to say, soft and wondering, “you’re really, you’re the coolest person in this school, you know?” He wasn’t hiding under the bleachers for Jon, in response to Lovett’s nervous scoff, to put a hand on his shoulder and say “can I?”

He wasn’t hiding under the bleachers for Jon to kiss him like something out of a movie.

After, Jon pulled back all apologetic and Lovett, who couldn’t listen to whatever came after “I don’t-,” cut him off with a “no big deal, let’s just forget it ever happened.” After, they returned to the “friends by association with Dan and being in the same classes, but never one on one” relationship that had gotten them through so far. After, they went to different colleges and saw each other infrequently when they were both at home.

But during. During Lovett’s first kiss, that was certainly not Jon’s first kiss, it felt like flying.

Now, Jon comes into the cabin with a grin. Now, he asks genially, “Is that one taken?” pointing at the top bunk above the one Lovett is sitting on. Now, Lovett says too harshly, “Yeah, by me, Dan’s here,” while Dan gives him a look. Now, Jon just slings his bag on the next bed and sits down, leaning towards them.

“I’m so glad to be here, this is going to be the _best_ weekend.”

 

***

 

When Dan called him six months after college graduation and said “Hey, my roommate is moving to the city and is looking for somewhere to live, do you guys still have that extra bedroom open?” Lovett had teased him about trying to matchmake.

Then he met Tommy (“Come on, you met him when we did that thing? Sophomore year?”) Vietor and he revised that assessment.

Dan was definitely not trying to matchmake. Tommy needed no help in that department. He was fucking gorgeous. Also, somehow, both the bitchiest and the most considerate person Lovett’s ever met. And, he was a total and complete slut, which is fine, really, Lovett never judged him for the parade of one night stands of all genders that came through their apartment. It’s just that they had one thing in common, which explained why Lovett was never among them, they were all model gorgeous.

It would have been so much easier if Lovett had hated him.

Instead, Lovett spent the next five years sharing progressively nicer apartments with Tommy. They spent the next five years sharing pizza and watching bad sci fi on the shitty couch that Lovett found on Craigslist and refused to get rid of even when they both made enough money to buy several new couches and not feel it. They spent the next five years learning everything about each other and yelling at Dan on Skype three times a week.

Lovett spent the next five years studiously ignoring how massive his crush on Tommy was becoming and studiously ignoring how Tommy was an equal opportunity flirt with everyone but Lovett.

Then Tommy got engaged and moved across the country with her and broke off his engagement but stayed across the country and they became texting- and Instagram- and occasional-phone-calls friends.

Now, Tommy walks in and throws himself down onto the bed in the nonexistent space between Dan and Lovett like he belongs there. Then he says, voice jumping three octaves, “hey Jon.”

 

***

 

Tommy was late to Dan’s bachelor party. None of this would have happened if his fucking flight had been on time. If his flight had been on time he would have met Jon at the house with the rest of them. If his flight had been on time, then when he decided to pick up at the bar, he, at least in theory, wouldn’t have accidentally picked up another groomsman. Wouldn’t have picked up _that_ other groomsman.

Tommy was late, so he came to meet them when they were already out at some terrible bar, several drinks in.

Tommy walked in and made his way halfway through the crowd towards the group. He waved at Lovett and jerked his head towards the bar in the universal symbol for getting a drink. And then he never came over to join them. It wasn’t the first time Tommy ditched him at a bar to hook up, and Lovett was already tipsy enough not to think anything more of it. Until they went back to their AirBnB, sans Tommy. And, as none of them noticed, sans Jon.

Until Dan, drunk and urged on by the rest of them, banged on Jon’s closed door and Tommy came out, half dressed and _clearly_ post-orgasm.

Until Jon, flushed with sex and embarrassment, came to the door and looked over Tommy’s shoulder and put it together.

“You- you- how did you not know? There are _so many photos on Facebook_!” Dan sputtered. “Are you idiots?”

Obviously the answer to that question was yes. Just as obviously, Lovett is an idiot too, as Jon and Tommy spent the rest of the weekend attached at the hip and making eyes at each other and he watched them miserably.

Now, they’re both here, probably as pissed as he is to be sharing a cabin. God they’re probably going to sneak off and have sex in the woods. Lovett hopes viciously that they find a poison ivy patch to do it in.

It’s not like the others are going to be any help. Bob’s probably going to spend the whole weekend showing off his infant daughter to the whole Pfeiffer clan. Cody, according to Dan, has a thing for one of the bridesmaids so he’s going to be following her around for sure.

Dan is endlessly patient with Lovett’s pathetic moping, though he is too prone to unhelpful advice like “have you considered talking about your feelings?” But he’s getting _married_ , he can’t be expected to be Lovett’s therapist or to cockblock.

No, it’s for sure. Worst weekend ever.

 

***

 

Tommy and Jon make eyes at each other all through dinner while Lovett reproduces, with glee, Dan’s terrified reactions as they drove up the mountain to the camp. Tommy and Jon keep grinning at each other while Howli puts them all to work placing stickers on the favor bags.

But, when Howli kicks the guys out for getting off task, Tommy doesn’t sit by Jon at the bonfire Dan and Bob and their dad have built. Instead, he drops, too close, too comfortable, on the log beside Lovett, slinging an arm around his shoulders.

“You’ve been quiet,” Tommy says. He has a monogrammed sticker square in the middle of his forehead that bounces a little as his eyebrows go up.

“I can share attention,” Lovett bristles. “It’s not _my_ weekend.”

“Mmhmm.” Tommy ruffles his hair, like it’s just a night on their shared couch, before Tommy left him. “I’ve missed you,” he says, like he’s reading Lovett’s mind now.

“I,” Lovett says with dignity, smoothing his hair, “am not the one who moved across the country from everyone I hold dear, never to return.”

“Fair enough,” Tommy acknowledges. He gets up, walks around the fire, and returns with two sticks, already loaded with three marshmallows apiece. Lovett’s marshmallows are perfectly crisp when Tommy says quietly, “I’m thinking about moving back.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m not- I’m not, like, _growing_ where I am, y’know?” Tommy muses.

Lovett raises an eyebrow. “Did you drink more of that moonshine than I thought?”

“Fuck off,” Tommy shoves him. “That’ll teach me to be emotionally vulnerable with you.”

“Always a dangerous game,” Lovett agrees. “No, I think- you should definitely move back. We- I miss you too I guess.”

“Do you need a roommate?” Tommy laughs.

“Don’t press your luck.”

 

***

 

“Come _on_ ,” Jon giggles.

“It’s great!” Cody calls from the water, his head bobbing above the surface.

Lovett stubbornly clings to his coffee mug and shakes his head. “Nope, no thanks, don’t need to swim, don’t want to swim.”

“Maybe, but _I_ need you to,” Jon pleads, his (broad, muscled, dripping wet, golden) chest filling Lovett’s entire field of vision.

It’s unfair, really, that Lovett has to be distracted by it, that Jon pries his mug out of his hands easily, that he doesn’t notice the footsteps behind him until it’s too late, until there are wet hands on his shoulders, until Dan is pushing as Jon is pulling and then he’s in the lake, glaring at them both, glaring at them _all_ as Tommy splashes water in his face.

“Summer camp,” Lovett declares, “is bullshit.”

Summer camp continues to be bullshit when they finally get out of the lake only to be dragged on a horseback ride through the woods, which Dan insists is _fun_ , even as he awkwardly and noticeably rubs at his ass when they get off the horses.

Summer camp continues to be bullshit when they hit the archery range, even though Lovett surprises everyone by hitting the bullseye on the first try. Or, almost everyone, Tommy winks at him with the knowing smirk of a man who’s been dragged to more than a few laser tag arenas.

Jon, on the other hand, is _terrible_ at archery. After literally shooting himself in the foot, he predictably refuses to put down the bow. Lovett steps in when the arrow gets pointed directly at Dan’s face.

“Don’t kill him before his wedding, Howli would murder you in cold blood,” Lovett says and then his hands are on Jon’s arms and his fingers are wrapped around Jon’s wrist and he _really_ didn’t think this through.

Lovett focuses on the target as he guides Jon’s arm back. He doesn’t focus on the way Jon’s muscles ripple against his chest.

When the arrow flies home, he drops his hands and steps back. Jon is staring at him.

“Um, so that’s how you do it,” Lovett says lamely.

“Thanks,” Jon says. His voice sounds weird. It’s probably cause Lovett just grabbed him like they’re in the fucking _Princess Diaries_ or something.

Summer camp continues to be bullshit when Howli announces “Capture the Flag! Bridesmaids versus groomsmen!”

“Have you um, met your soon-to-be-husband’s friends before?” Lovett sighs when Howli triumphantly waves the flag she snatched in three minutes flat in his face.

“You’ve got a point there,” she giggles, looking around at the dire scene of grown men on the ground. “Okay we’ll split up for the next round!”

Lovett groans and reclaims his position as near to the sidelines as he can plausibly stand and watch. He should have just stayed there, but of course he sees an opening and his competitive instincts kick in. Tommy grins at him as they sprint next to each other briefly, until Lovett’s _athletic_ instincts very much do not kick in ten yards from the flag when he hits the ground under Jon’s solid tackle.

“Go on Tommy! Leave me for the good of the cause!” Lovett yells dramatically. Jon laughs, still on top of him, instead of getting up to chase Tommy. At least they win that round.

The next round, Lovett gets his revenge. Jon thinks he’s slickly darting across the line but Lovett is _prepared_.

What he’s not prepared for is that Tommy has taken the same opportunity. They reach Jon at the same time and Lovett doesn’t see Tommy until it’s too late. Until the three of them have fallen to the ground in a pile and Jon is whining about his elbow.

They're still laughing as they pull Jon up, drag him to the mess and dig around for some ice. Lovett’s brain clicks back online while Tommy is solicitously pressing ice to Jon’s elbow. He should leave them to it.

Lovett’s only taken one step when Jon sticks out his foot to trip him. Coordination exhausted in the games, Lovett topples forward until he’s half in Jon’s lap, Jon’s hands rising around him as the three of them crack up again. Lovett should go, but despite the heat of the day and their sweaty skin, this feels right, somehow. He can let himself have this, just for a little while.

Maybe, summer camp isn’t _all_ bullshit.

 

***

 

After the rehearsal dinner, where there’s far too much emotion and alcohol, they trip back towards the cabin. Between the embarrassing slideshow Lovett spent too much time making with Emily; Jon’s speech reminiscing about the time sixteen year old Dan and Lovett (and he hadn’t remembered Jon was even _there_ ) stuck six hundred posters around the front office because the principal wouldn’t let the student body vote on changing to a block schedule; and Tommy’s toast to Dan for “always taking care of him and making sure he’d find what he needed” while smiling a thousand watt smile directly at Lovett, he thinks he can be forgiven for being a little emotionally vulnerable.

He’s not sure he can be forgiven for what those emotions provoke.

“Okayyy,” Lovett says, more bitter than he intends to be, when Tommy’s arm snakes around him and fumbles towards his pocket as they reach the steps into the cabin. “You guys can go find your love nest in the woods like you’ve wanted to do all weekend, you don’t have to babysit me anymore.”

Jon gapes at him. Then, out of nowhere: "You don't get to do that,"  Jon snaps. "You rejected _me!_ " 

The world stops turning. Lovett can’t focus on Jon’s face or his shaking hands or Tommy’s quiet hiss of breath or anything but that _wild_ accusation. He would have _noticed_.

"What? When?" Lovett sputters.

Jon throws up his hands,exasperated. "Under the bleachers.” What? “Fifteen years ago.”

“You mean when you tried to tell me you weren’t _gay_ and it was a _mistake_ and you didn’t know what came over you?” Lovett bites back. He knows how that night went, what the fuck is Jon talking about.

Jon looks like he’s just been run over by a bus. “I- _what_?” he yelps. “I said none of that, what the _fuck._ I had the biggest crush on you and I finally worked up the courage to do something about it and you said ‘let’s forget this happened!’”

"You didn’t-" Lovett argues immediately. His brain is spinning. Jon _technically_ didn’t say- But- “You couldn't have, come on Jon, you were _prom king_?" He doesn’t mean for that to come out as a question.

Jon just blinks at him. “And?”

"And I was-" Lovett motions at himself. There’s a little bit of butter on his shirt from corn on the cob, his tie is undone, his shirt is wrinkled, his hair is a mess, and he’s _certain_ he’s approximately a thousand times more desirable now than he was in high school. His voice cracks humiliatingly as he continues, “Me.  You could have had anyone in that damn school. You did, if I remember correctly."

Jon sighs quietly, face open. “Yeah, but I wanted _you_ and you never even gave me a chance.” Before Lovett can even begin to formulate a response to that, Jon shrugs and walks away, leaving Lovett to stare at his back as he disappears. Again.

Tommy shifts uncomfortably next to him.

Lovett shakes his head. “He’s fucking insane,” he mutters finally.

Tommy says softly, “you really have no idea...” trailing off into nothingness.

No idea of what?

“No idea of _what_?” he asks peevishly.

“What it’s like to,” Tommy gestures helplessly, “be _around_ you.”

“What?” Lovett repeats dumbly, but Tommy’s already turned to follow Jon into the woods.

 

***

 

Lovett’s returned to imagining Jon and Tommy fucking in the woods when the cabin door swings open an indeterminate time later. He curls around himself more tightly in the narrow bunk and tries to reclaim his bitter image of their animal desperation leading to poison ivy instead of the tender, sweet, comforting touches flooding his brain.

What the fuck did Tommy mean, to _be around you_? What kind of cowardly passive aggressive _bullshit_. He _knew_ Lovett would be frantically parsing it all night.

The rickety ladder creaks as a heavy weight settles next to his back.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t talk about your feelings?” Dan asks quietly as his hand lands on Lovett’s shoulder. He doesn’t sound mad or frustrated. He sounds concerned. He sounds like Dan, endlessly patient with his disaster best friend.

Lovett rolls over and asks before he can chicken out. "What am I like to be around?"

Dan chuckles, "You're a right pain in my ass."

Lovett flinches.

Dan squeezes his shoulder. "You're loyal and hot tempered and you have an opinion on everything. You make me laugh and you know exactly when I need to laugh. You are exacting and you hold me to the highest standard, except for the standards you set for yourself, which are stratospheric.” He smiles, fond. “I'm a better man because you're my best friend."

Lovett sighs and sits half up so he can give Dan a very awkward half prone, clingy hug.

Dan laughs and pats his head and adds, quieter, “You think you’re so prickly, but you’re so so easy to love.”

Lovett sniffles back traitorous tears and nods a little. “Thanks, I-” he sighs. “You need your beauty rest.”

Dan hugs him one last time and climbs carefully down. Jon and Tommy’s beds are still empty. Lovett doesn’t sleep a wink all night.

 

***

 

In the morning, the wedding planner tuts at the dark circles under his eyes and attacks him with concealer. He’s trying not to look at Jon or Tommy, but he keeps slipping up. Every time, they’re looking back.

They look exhausted too. Not like they’ve been fucking like wood nymphs all night, though who knows what wood nymphs look like after fucking all night, he reflects. He’d heard them come in, long after everyone else had gone to sleep. A set of footsteps had come treacherously close to his bunk as Lovett held himself artificially slow, paused, and then retreated.

Even if he knew what to say, after a whole night of running the past fifteen odd years through his head, it’s not like there’s time to _talk_. There’s a wedding going on after all.

And if Lovett glances at them during photographs, and if he looks back while they're lining up in the processional, no one’s going to notice.

If Tommy reaches out to straighten Lovett’s bow tie with a sheepish little smile and if Lovett leans into it a little. If Lovett fixes Jon's sleeve cause the cufflink is catching.

If Jon, just before they walk down the aisle, finally meets Lovett’s eyes instead of looking at his forehead. And if Lovett shivers, feeling the full effect of that gaze. If Lovett feels both their eyes on the back of his head as he stands next to Bob and pretends not to cry as Dan and Howli say their vows.

If they sit a little too close at the reception, Tommy’s hands brushing against Lovett’s wrist while they eat. If Jon keeps smiling at him, shyly, across the table while he’s passing food.

Lovett gives his speech and it’s a hit. He can tell he nailed the right notes of sweet and funny and heartbreaking. Dan is sobbing and Howli is tearing up when he hugs them. And if he kept looking at Jon and Tommy the whole time, despite himself.

They’re grinning back, every time he looks.

Jon and Tommy disappear when the dancing starts, but Lovett catches the last glance Tommy throws him. He dances with Dan’s little cousin and then downs a glass of champagne before heading out to the porch.

They’re leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky. There’s a space between them. Lovett-sized. He takes a deep breath and steps into it.

He rubs his shoulder against Jon's and says, quietly, without looking at them, focused on the ground, "that was my first kiss."

Jon breathes out, slow and calming. “I didn’t know that. I’m-“

Lovett cuts him off. “Don’t apologize. I just- I didn’t know what I was doing and you were you!”

Jon's breath catches, "if I had pushed-?"

Lovett shrugs, "I don't know. It's not worth- all the time we might have missed,” he thought about this last night, in endless circles, and came to only one realization. "But I would have missed out on Tommy, too."

There’s a sharp intake of breath and Lovett forces his head up, looks directly into Tommy’s eyes as he moves in front of Lovett, making them a circle.

Tommy tilts his head at him and admits slowly, “I almost- so many times Lovett.”

So that _is_ what he meant.

Lovett swallows, disbelieving. “I never thought- You were- there were so many others."

Tommy drops his eyes, "they never mattered." His voice is barely a whisper when he adds, “you would have mattered, too much. I was scared”

Lovett laughs, bitter, “I had it so fucking bad for you, you never noticed?”

Tommy shakes his head, “I had no idea."

“Fuck.” Lovett stubs his toe against the wood.

The silence lingers, until finally, finally, Tommy takes the leap one of them should have taken so many times, over so many years. "Had?"

“Fuck” Lovett says again. “I mean-” he sighs heavily. This is it. _Talk about your feelings_ , Dan says in his head. “I guess I- fuck Tommy, you know what you’re like, I’ve been half in love with you forever,” he stops and breathes again. “Or would have been, if I let myself fall.”

Tommy audibly stops breathing. Next to Lovett, Jon’s shoulders drop.

Lovett closes his eyes and pushes forward, "if I let myself fall for either of you."

Jon’s head whips up so fast that Lovett can _hear_ it move.

Tommy glances sideways, takes a deep breath and says, “what about... both of us?”

Lovett snorts.

"Lovett, seriously," Tommy pushes.

 _Seriously_. Seriously. Have everything you ever wanted and have been swearing you could never have? Seriously.

"Yes,” Lovett glares at him. "Yes, fuck, of course, what the fuck else am I expected to say to that?"

Jon laughs hollowly, “I mean yes is good but- it’s complicated, and-”

Lovett turns to face Jon, finally. His face is tense, thinking too hard. Lovett sighs loudly and pulls him in for a kiss.

It's almost like it was when they were sixteen, except they’re older and smarter and more experienced and somehow Lovett wants Jon more than he did when he was a kid. But it still feels like flying.

They kiss for so long Tommy coughs a little. “Well if you don’t need me.”

Lovett growls low in his throat and turns to pull him in, keeping hold of Jon with one hand. They're still on the porch with the entire wedding party inside, but Tommy pushes Lovett up against the railing as they kiss. Judging by the intensity of it, Tommy wasn’t lying about having thought about this. A lot. Maybe as often as Lovett has.

When all three of them are gasping for air, lips bruised. Lovett sighs. “For the millionth time why are we in a shared cabin?”

Jon groans and Tommy swears, leaning back against the railing, running his hand through his messy hair. "Think there are any free cabins left?"

“No. I asked,” Lovett bitches. “A bunch of times.”

He reaches out to adjust Jon's bowtie and Jon growls, "that isn't helping.”

“Oh there you guys are, I’ve been look- Oh thank _fuck_ ,” Dan says as he appears in the doorway. “Is this finally happening?"

Lovett loves him so much. “It would be if you hadn’t made us spend the weekend in bunk beds,” he smirks because Dan knows exactly how much and he’s said all his sappy words for the night. More than enough sappy words for the rest of the year, actually.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Didn’t realize you were so shallow and sex obsessed, no wonder you have so much trouble putting your feelings into words.”

"I got the guys, didn't I?" Lovett keeps smirking.

Dan groans "I'm sure Bob would stay with my parents if you really wanted," he offers with a grimace.

“Oh we _really_ want,” Tommy grins.

“You have to come in and dance, for at least a little while,” Dan warns. “It’s just Cody grinding with the bridesmaids and my great uncle and Howli’s grandma on the dance floor right now and it’s _sad_.”

“I think we can manage that,” Jon laughs, his hand slipping down to palm Lovett’s ass.

“Now who isn’t helping,” Lovett grumbles. Jon kisses his forehead as Tommy’s hands straighten his tie though, so he can’t _really_ complain.

 

***

 

“It’s still _bunk beds_ ,” Lovett whines pitifully.

The three of them are standing in the doorway, half undressed already from stopping on the path back to the cabin to kiss and touch. Lovett had nearly tugged them to the side of the trail more than once before remembering his own vivid poison ivy warnings. They’re way too tipsy for a threesome in a twin sized bunk though.

“I got it,” Jon claps his hands together. “Problem solving!” He hurries across the room and starts tugging at a mattress until it slides to the ground.

Tommy laughs, “Okay,” and joins in the effort. Lovett leans against the doorframe and catcalls them while they build something resembling a bed in the middle of the floor.

By the time they’re done, they're both flushed and half hard from Lovett’s, honestly kind of weak, dirty talk. Jon fumbles with the button on his suit pants and steps out of them, impatient. “Come here,” he mumbles, tugging Lovett close until he can tackle him down to the mattresses.

Lovett doesn't stand a chance against Jon and Tommy, and he's naked before he has a chance to be nervous about the length of time since either of them have been this close to his body, clothed.

Both of them are half on top of him, kissing him all over and pausing only to kiss each other when Tommy reaches over and gets his hand around Jon. They've only fucked once, but it's confident and clear that he knows what Jon likes.

Lovett's mouth goes dry as he watches. He doesn’t even realize he’s made a noise when both their heads whip towards him and Jon’s hand immediately slides down his chest.

He's slow and touches everywhere and, when Lovett whines, Jon chastises him, "I've been thinking about this for over a decade, give me a minute."

Lovett sighs irritably, “There’s a time limit on how long that’s gonna work.” Tommy huffs a laugh and kisses his shoulder, moving his fingers in the other direction, up Lovett's calves so that he and Jon meet in the middle.

Lovett stops complaining then. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t complain if he wanted to as he goes from frustrated to overwhelmed in ten seconds flat.

“Hey, gimme a sec.” Lovett pushes at their hands and keeps pushing until Tommy rolls onto his back. Lovett settles on top of his hips, delighting in Tommy’s groan as he rolls his hips up.

Tommy’s hands clench on the tops of Lovett's thighs as he turns his head for a kiss from Jon. Lovett runs his hands over Tommy's abs and says thoughtfully, “can I fuck you? I know it’s kinda soon but I also know exactly how cheap of a date you are”

Tommy chokes and tightens his fingers on Lovett's thighs, spreading his knees wider. “Fuck off but yes, please," he says.

Lovett pushes up off him and smirks, “mixed messages there Tommy.”

Tommy and Jon _both_ whine. A man could get used to this kind of response.

Lovett laughs as Jon puts a tube of lube into his palm, "Optimistic."

Jon shrugs, kissing Lovett’s shoulder. "Tommy's a sure bet."

Tommy swears, "hey!" but Lovett just snaps open the top and coats his fingers to make sure Tommy can't think anymore.

When Tommy’s hips are pushing up into him, Lovett adds a second finger, twisting them until Tommy whines into Jon's mouth.

Jon grins, "I've missed that sound,” as he reaches down to wrap his fist around Tommy's dick.

Tommy gasps, “please just-" and Jon squeezes. Tommy pushes into Jon's hand, then drops his hips back against Lovett's fingers in a desperate, blindingly hot rhythm.

“I’m gonna,” Tommy gasps and Jon drops his hand and Lovett freezes. Tommy falls back into the mess of blankets, swearing and breathing heavily as Lovett takes the condom Jon offers.

He unwraps it efficiently, mutters “boy scout” at Jon and “don’t come” at Tommy and slides in. Tommy’s whole body shakes as he breathes through it, but he manages not to come as Lovett holds himself still.

And then Jon orders Lovett to "move" as he kisses Tommy and runs his hand down his abs. Lovett’s hips jerk involuntarily at the order and Tommy laughs a little, weakly, “so that’s a thing.”

“I-” Lovett starts. There’s not a whole lot left to hide. “Yeah.”

Jon quietly keeps up a stream of instructions. "shorter" and "faster" and leaning down to pull Tommy's knee further out, "twist your hips a little, Lovett.” Every time, Lovett feels a shock ripple through him.

It’s not long before Tommy is gasping again and Jon twines a hand through his hair and says, “come on babe.” Tommy's entire body shakes as he comes apart.

Lovett stills, trying so hard not to follow him over. He’d succeed, except that Jon, the cheat, slips his hands around Lovett’s face and shoulders as Jon murmurs his name. “Let go, love,” he says, quiet but controlled, and Lovett is _helpless_.

When Lovett recovers enough to push himself half off of Tommy, Jon is lazily jacking himself off. Lovett grabs his hand, says quietly “put something on” and half drags himself, half lets Jon tug him over to suck him off.

"Glad we're doing this now and not in high school" Lovett mutters, tightening his lips. Practice makes perfect, or so they say.

Jon’s eyes are squeezed shut as he mutters “I’m not.” But then as Lovett takes him deeper, “okay _yes_.”

Lovett chuckles around him and half feels, half sees the way Jon reaches out blindly, grabbing for Tommy's hand. Tommy kisses his cheek and neck sloppily, still clumsy and fucked out and Lovett’s dick twitches at the knowledge that they made Tommy come apart like that.

“I’m-” Jon gasps, tightening his fingers in Lovett’s curls and Lovett pulls off to lean on Jon’s thigh as he strokes him through it. “C’mere,” Jon tugs him up, grip surprisingly fierce even though he can’t put together two words.

They lie in a heap on the pile of mattresses and sleeping bags as the fading sounds of the reception trickle in.

“I’ve decided,” Lovett murmurs, twining his fingers with Tommy’s and gently pressing his lips to Jon’s collarbone, “that summer camp might be okay after all.”

Tommy’s laugh shakes the whole bed. “Yeah? Worth the wait?”

“Definitely.”

 


End file.
